


Это будет новая сказка для моей дочери

by ivratio_kizimus



Category: Sefirin Kızı | The Ambassador's Daughter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sefirin Kızı - Freeform, The Ambassador's Daughter, Turkish TV shows, Дочь посла, Русский | Russian, турецкие сериалы, фанфик на русском
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivratio_kizimus/pseuds/ivratio_kizimus
Summary: Дети делают то, что делают их родители. Если все время оглядываться на эту фразу, то можно забыть о своих желаниях и жизни в целом. Ведь всегда нужно помнить: даже если ты родитель и несешь ответственность за другого человека, в первую очередь ты отдельная личность. Так же как и твой ребенок. Сможет ли Наре жить своей жизнью? Или ее прошлое навсегда перечеркнуло путь к будущему?
Relationships: Gediz Işıklı/Nare Çelebi, Nare/Gediz, Наре/Гедиз
Kudos: 2





	1. Глава 1

Я стояла на балконе, а в лицо бил холодный, влажный ветер. Он дул с моря, которое бушевало внизу, там, вдалеке. Но даже так было слышно, как волны разбиваются о каменный берег, слизывая новую порцию гальки. Я поежилась от нового порыва. Он такой сильный, полный холодных и как будто стеклянных солёных капель, что я жмурю глаза, теряя из вида горизонт, так подходящий подстать моему настроению: черное густое небо сливается с острыми волнами моря. Они борются друг с другом, будто море хочет занять место неба или вовсе его поглотить. Я смотрела на эту бурлящую воду вдалеке и думала: раз ни горы, ни даже земля не захотели принять меня, может эта вода станет моим домом?..Нет, нельзя, не могу позволить себе такой роскоши. Ведь есть Мелек. Она не станет моим спасением в третий раз, проверять не стоит.  
Судорожно вдыхая ледяной воздух, сжимаю губы и, разворачиваясь, выхожу с балкона, прикрыв за собой дверь. Руки так окостенели от холода, что почти не слушаются меня.  
— Ох, сестра Наре, ты уверена, что поступаешь правильно? – меня подкидывает от резкого, звонкого голоса Эльван. Испугано смотрю на нее, растеряв все самообладание, что собирала на балконе. — Я, конечно, знаю и причины и согласна с тобой, что прощать такое нельзя. Но разве нельзя не уезжать?  
Она жалостливо смотрит на меня, прижимает, словно в мольбе, руки к груди. Знаю, что это беспокойство не только за меня, но и за ее собственный комфорт. Нервная улыбка кривит мои губы, я почти не контролирую себя.  
– Да, Эльван, правильно. Не переживай, аренда оплачена на год вперед. Остальное ты в состоянии решить сама. А мне надо скорее уезжать отсюда, – мои глаза впиваются в пол, в мои кроссовки. Лишь бы не сорваться, лишь бы не раскиснуть. Сейчас нельзя. Вот буду на другой земле и дам себе волю. А пока нужно трезво воспринимать действительность.  
– Где Мелек?  
Эльван попыталась остановить меня. Теперь ее совесть может быть чиста. И неважно, что попытка была бесполезной. Ее плечи понуро опускаются, улыбка сползает с лица. Не печалься, милая. Мы все догадывались, что так и случится.  
– Она внизу, ждет со своим чемоданчиком словно маленькая леди. Тебе помочь донести вещи? – ее взгляд устремляется на большой чемодан. Так странно – вся моя жизнь поместилась там. Там и в девочке внизу. Жалкая…  
– Нет, что ты, я сама. Он почти пустой. И вот еще, пока я не забыла, – протягиваю ей портмоне и нервно тереблю свои руки. – Этого хватит на месяц, чтобы ты могла устроиться. Там же мой новый номер. Но обещай, – отдергиваю руку, – ты никому не скажешь, что у тебя он есть, – вопросительно и вместе с тем требовательно смотрю на подругу. Она обиженно дует губы. Я знаю ее честность, откровеннее человека я не встречала. Ее и Гедиза. Зря я в ней сомневаюсь. Без слов обнимаю ее и чувствую, как она прижимает меня к себе. Это благодарность. От нее теплеет на душе. Но... Постоим так немного и нужно бежать. Без оглядки. Отодвигаюсь, разрывая наше объятие, в руку вкладываю портмоне.  
– Береги себя, пестрая птица, – ее карие большие глаза наполняются слезами и краснеют. Губы дрожат, между глаз легла морщинка. Но она улыбается мне, храбрится, чтобы я не раскисла. Молча благодарю ее за это в своей голове и киваю.  
– Ты тоже, сестра Эльван, ты тоже, – слишком поспешно, нервно, неловко хватаю ручку чемодана и вылетаю из комнаты, едва не врезавшись в деревянную раму двери. Долгие проводы – лишние слезы. Никому это не нужно.  
Спускаю чемодан по лестнице, ватные ноги противно дрожат, в животе тугой узел страха. Нельзя дать ему развязаться. Только не сейчас. Вижу на диване тонкую, хрупкую фигуру дочери. Она своими пока еще детскими пальчиками теребит цветастую юбку: то сжимает, то расправляет край юбки, делая его мятым, как старый листок. _**“Дай ей уверенности”**_ – говорит мой голос в голове. И я впервые за долгое время с ним согласна. Набираю побольше воздуха в легкие, подхожу к дивану, оставляя свой чемодан чуть поодаль.  
– Мелек, дочка, ты в порядке? – сажусь к ней в ноги и беру ее слегка дрожащие руки в свои. Они ледяные от страха, но дочь улыбается мне.  
– Конечно, конечно, мама, я в порядке. Ты мне все объяснила и я доверяю тебе. Ведь ты моя мама, — она обнимает мое лицо своими ладошками, целует в лоб, и меня обдает ее сладким запахом. Этот запах заставляет меня жить, вставать по утрам. Улыбаюсь ей в ответ и целую ее ручки.  
– Тогда надо выходить, дочка. Эльван, у меня еще одна просьба к тебе, – встаю и подхожу к чемодану, вытаскиваю из кармана плотный конверт и кладу его на столик. Эльван смотрит на меня с непониманием. Да, я тоже не уверена в том, что делаю, но думаю, так будет лучше. – Этот конверт… Я хочу, чтобы ты отдала его Гедизу спустя неделю после нашего отъезда. Никто не должен знать о нем. Тем более Санд… Тем более он, – опускаю глаза и прикусываю губу. Даже сейчас мне разрывает грудную клетку, а узел в животе вот-вот перемешает мои внутренние органы в кашу. Противно и мерзко от одной только мысли о нем.  
– Да, конечно, Наре. Я все сделаю, будь спокойна.  
Хорошо, что ей не надо объяснять все и разжевывать. Я бы не смогла сделать это при Мелек. Да и дело даже не в дочке. Я сама бы не смогла объяснить все свои мотивы и чувства, которые я испытываю сейчас. Киваю ей и натягиваю улыбку. Хорошо, что ты есть, Эльван. Мелек берет ручку чемодана и мою руку. Я оборачиваюсь к ней, и ее зеленые глаза смотрят мне прямо в душу. Она кивает мне, я ей. Мы обе готовы к этому шагу. Я поднимаю свой чемодан, и мы выходим в непогоду. Дочка сразу садится в машину, я убираю чемоданы в багажник и последний раз смотрю на дом. _ **“Не жалей ни о чем, моя дорогая”**_. Голос так отчетливо звучит, будто мне говорят это на ухо. Поежившись,  
я сажусь в салон автомобиля и завожу его.  
– Пристегнись, дорогая. Нам не нужны проблемы в дороге, – я говорю ей это с улыбкой и сама в это время щелкаю ремнем безопасности. Вижу, как она справляется с ним, и отвожу глаза на дорогу перед собой. Эльван стоит в дверях и выглядит хуже брошенного котенка или собаки. Прости, милая, так нужно поступить. Я должна сделать что-то для себя, для Мелек. Ведь как сказал мой лучший друг: _“Дети поступают так, как поступают их родители”_. Не хочу, чтобы у дочери был пример слабохарактерности. Переключаю передачу и проворно выезжаю на основную дорогу. Набрав скорости, я направляю машину к аэропорту. Теперь мне действительно придется писать сказку для себя и дочери. И больше в этой сказке нет места другим. Больше нет права на ошибку. Чем дальше я от дома, тем легче мне становится дышать. Кошки скребут на душе от того, что я не сказала “прощай” другу, но он все поймет. Всегда понимал. Я стараюсь успокоить себя этими мыслями, но мне становится мерзко от себя. Как больно ему было в прошлый раз, а я снова поступаю так же.  
_– Обнять ли тебя, Наре, или хорошенько встряхнуть? Хотя… Забудь, ведь ни того, ни другого я не сделаю._  
_Его лицо выражает так много эмоций сразу: облегчение, раздражение, беспокойство и страх. В уголках глаз засела обида, она делает его чужим и холодным. Так сильно задела его моя выходка. Голос тихий, бархатистый и мягкий. Все же он рад, что я здесь._  
Трясу каштановой копной волос, чтобы прогнать мысли. _**"Разве тебе не приятно вспомнить все это?"**_ – голос насмешливо перекатывает в моей голове его слова, смакуя каждую букву, каждую интонацию. Сжимаю руль, стараясь сосредоточиться на дороге. Но тут звонит телефон. Я перевожу взгляд на него и снова на дорогу. Прости, кто бы ты не был. Открываю окно, в которое сразу врывается плотный поток холодного воздуха.  
– Мама, что ты делаешь? – испуганно пищит Мелек, видя как я вышвыриваю телефон на дорогу. Она вся вытянулась как струна к моему сиденью. Надеюсь, дождь добьет его, и он перестанет подавать признаки жизни. Закрываю окно и улыбаюсь в зеркало заднего вида:  
– Мы начинаем новую жизнь, моя хорошая.  
Дочка снова ложится на спинку сиденья. Ее волосы золотом рассыпаются по плечам и кожаному салону. Она устало смотрит в окно. Больше не получается притворяться храброй и сильной. Прости, мой ангел, что заставляю тебя пережить это. Дорога умывается дождем, и скоро нашу машину уже не различить в этой серой густой дымке дождя и ветра.


	2. Глава 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Получился большой флешбек из воспоминаний, надеюсь, он вас не смутит. Это нужно для того, чтобы люди несмотревшие сериал понимали в чем движ. Надеюсь, вам понравится.

Глава 2

Она никак не поднимала трубку, и меня перекидывало на автоответчик. Руки уже тряслись от злости и страха. Почему она не берет трубку? Последний наш разговор был совсем не про обиду или злость. Может она разозлилась из-за того, что я рассказал Санджару ее местоположение? Или она все таки узнала, что Менекше беременна? Если да, то ей сейчас плохо. И ей сейчас нужен друг. Нужен тот, кто не даст утонуть в этом дерьме. Я до сих пор не понимал, как такой чистый и добрый человек, как она, попадал в такие ситуации? Почему ей не выпадал шанс быть счастливой? Ах, мой друг, ах! Это все твои поступки! Как ты не поверил ей? Как ты опять смог поступить так с ней? Нет, она не берет, надо ехать к ней.  
Я слетел вниз по лестнице, набросив лёгкое пальто на плечи и обвязав шею шарфом. Сегодня погода не жаловала своим теплом, хотя еще вчера теплый ветер ласкал лицо. Уже у двери меня ловит моя сестра Мюге.  
– Ты хотел сбежать и даже не поговорить со мной? – ее руки крепко схватили мою, а глаза смотрели с участием. Лишь она одна знает мои раны. Но даже ей не позволено в них копаться. Вырываю руку, взглядом даю понять, что не готов сейчас что-то обсуждать.  
– Мне нужно идти, что-то случилось. Сейчас не время, сестра, – переминаясь с ноги на ногу, жду когда она отпустит меня. Не хочу быть грубым с ней, она этого совсем не заслуживает. Кидаю еще один обеспокоенный и нетерпеливый взгляд на нее, она кивает и отходит в сторону:  
– Надеюсь, все обойдется. Будь осторожен.  
Я уже не слышал, что она говорила. Я летел к машине, снимая ее с сигнализации. Внутри уже все клокотало от паники. Надо успеть. Успеть до чего? Я даже не знал, почему так тороплюсь. Мотор приятно заурчал, и я сразу выехал с подъездной дорожки. Набрать Санджару? И что я ему скажу? “Дорогой друг, я боюсь, что твоя возлюбленная опять что-то могла сделать с собой, потому что не отвечает мне на звонки?”. Бред. Он опять вскипит своей ревностью. Но я знал свои чувства. Они были сосредоточены на этой хрупкой темноволосой девушке с большими зелеными глазами. Я и только я мог решать, что с этими чувствами делать. И решил. Бросил себя в бездну, утонул, задохнулся и камнем опустился на дно. Наре друг Гедиза. Гедиз друг Наре. И это всегда будет больше, чем я могу пожелать.   
Машина рассекает миллионы капель, которыми землю щедро одаривает небо. Я петляю по знакомым поворотам почти не сбавляя скорости. Небольшой затор — и я почти рычу от злости. Или страх? Я в ужасе. Нервно, рывками прорываюсь через машины и лечу дальше. Осталось меньше 20 минут, и я буду на месте. Кровь стучит в висках. Поворот, второй и по прямой до упора по узкой улице, струящейся вверх. Вдалеке уже вижу крышу ее дома, и меня чуть отпускает. Она существует, этот дом не выдумка, и она никуда не делась. Паркую машину и выхожу под этот мерзкий дождь. Он, кажется, сразу пропитывает мое пальто влагой.   
Я открываю деревянную дверь – она противно скрипит под дождем – и оказываюсь в маленьком каменном дворике. Цветы, что вчера горели цветом и теплом, сейчас тонут в серости. Стучусь в дверь, нервно переводя вес с одной ноги на другую и обратно. Пусть она откроет, и тогда моя взволнованная физиономия вызовет взрыв смеха у Наре. Я готов быть даже дураком в ее глазах. Лишь бы видеть ее.   
Но дверь распахивает другая рука, и духи совсем не те. Передо мной стоит Эльван, грустные глаза и фальшивая улыбка:  
– Братец Гедиз, добро пожаловать. Хотя ты будто и не уходил, – она приветливо раскрывает двери, это настораживает еще больше. И тут меня поражает молния: машины Наре не было на подъездной дорожке или где-то поблизости.   
– Приветствую, сестра Эльван. Где Наре? Я не видел ее машины.   
Я чувствую, как у меня каменеет лицо, голова тяжелеет. Она мнется, вижу испуг в ее глазах, они бегают по моему лицу и пальто. Замечаю, что плечи ее платья мокрые, а волосы вьются от влажности. Она стояла на улице недавно. Сжимаю руки в кулак, чтобы их не трясло.   
– Я не могу сказать тебе, но у меня есть вещь, которую я должна тебе отдать. Но ты сначала проходи, выпьем кофе, обсохнешь. Летел сюда, несмотря на дождь, а?  
Она тут же взяла себя в руки и снова злобно улыбается мне. Будто я предатель, пытающийся выставить себя в добром свете. Девушка проходит внутрь дома, оставляя меня перед выбором, и я слышу как на кухне звенит посуда. Что ж, я поиграю в твою игру, Эльван. Капли стекают по лицу, я сбрасываю мокрое пальто на стул в кухне, на что девушка бросает недовольный взгляд. Я делаю вид, что не вижу и опускаюсь на стул. Мне не до этикета. Скажи спасибо, что вообще сел, а не стал искать ее по всему дому. Пальцы отбивают нервную дробь по столу.   
– И почему же ты не можешь мне сказать, где она? Думаю, ты уже все знаешь заранее, ведь ты в последнее время такая проницательная, – сарказм, как яд, льется из меня. Я был обижен. Те слова, что сказала мне Эльван, я был готов вынести от любого. Но не от нее. Ведь я заступался за нее перед ее мужем и был готов всячески помогать ей. В ответ я слышал о себе те слова, которые мог сказать человек, совершенно незнающий меня.   
– Тебе совсем не стыдно? – противно взвизгивает девушка, вытаращив на меня глаза. Ее ноздри раздуты от гнева, волосы дрожат от напряжения на плечах, а грудь высоко поднимается, дышит злостью.  
– Эльван, потише, что происходит? – я в тот момент искренне не понимал, почему она так ополчилась на меня.  
– Это ты потише, брат Гедиз. Слава Богу, очень быстро летаешь! Однако летаешь возле не тех птиц. Опустись на землю! – злобно шипит девушка, глаза сверкают. Но я всё ещё не понимаю о каких птицах она мне толкует.  
– Эльван, может тебе субтитры настроить? Я не понимаю.  
Она жалобно делает бровки домиком и заикаясь втолковывает мне собрав пальцы перед своим лицом:  
– Ты… Как ты… С какой смелостью, брат? Ты… – я смотрю на не с недоумевающей улыбкой. О чем она тут распинается? – Я никак не могу понять! – она разочарованно отводит свои черные глаза от моего лица, а потом вновь впивается в меня своим острым взглядом.  
– Нас двое. Я тоже не понимаю. Говори, девочка, что хочешь сказать.  
Она вздыхает, видимо, чтобы немного успокоиться и разъяснить мне все, как маленькому:   
– Брат. Ты объездил весь мир. Но вернулся с пустыми руками. Потом, словно на родине нет других девушек, взял и влюбился в Наре, брат! – она снова срывается на крик и тут уже моя очередь нервничать. Хватаю ее за руку и тащу дальше от дома, за небольшую калитку. Я испуган, меня разоблачили:  
– Тише, девочка, иди сюда. Послушай. Не знаю, что и от кого ты услышала, но… – она обрывает меня на полуслове. И ещё больше гневается. Вытянув руку передо мной, грозится своими тонкими пальцами. Выглядит это смешно.  
– Зехра услышала, когда вы разговаривали с братом Санджаром, – по моей спине идёт холод и руки нервно начинает потряхивать. – Я думала, что брат Санджар злой человек. Оказывается, я ошиблась. Оказывается, у него терпения как у святого! Серьезно, не смейся. Как ты ещё жив, брат?!  
Отвожу стыдливо глаза в сторону, скулы сводит от напряжения.   
– Ты положил глаз на возлюбленную Санджара Эфе! Как ты ещё жив? – мне кажется, она готова кинуться на меня и выцарапать мне глаза. Но тут уже вскипаю я:  
– Что значит "глаз положил"?!  
– Ай! Если красиво скажу, будет лучше? Нравится? Влюблен? Какая разница?! – она наклоняет голову произнося свои варианты, показывая все свое пренебрежение.  
– Эльван. Не суй нос, куда не просят, – наклоняюсь ближе к ней и делаю самый грозный вид. Пускай я буду груб, она тоже не подбирает выражений! Но она лишь усмешливо качает головой:  
– Такой у меня характер, буду совать! Брат, – уже снисходительно говорит она, – знаю, в твоём мире люди ненадолго задерживаются. Сегодня одно, завтра другое…Но у меня мир не такой, брат. В моём мире человек влюбляется только один раз, на всю жизнь. Живёт с этой любовью и с ней же умирает.   
– Если хочешь, иди и поговори об этом с Яхъей! – злостно улыбаюсь и швыряю ей эти слова в лицо. – Сядьте и поговорите про свою любовь.  
Только сказав это, жалею. Вижу, как ее лицо искажается болью, но на губах играет добрая сожалеющая улыбка. В глазах плещется печаль.  
– У нас не любовь, брат. Оказывается, Всевышний либо позволяет влюбиться, либо нет, – она виновато поднимет плечами и трясет головой. – Мне не позволил. Но пестрая птица Санджара Эфе прилетела, брат. Иди и играй в другом месте, брат, чтобы никому не было больно.   
– Потому что Наре попросила об этом. А я не в праве нарушать это слово, – голос Эльван вывел меня из воспоминаний. Она уже разливала горячий кофе по кружечкам.  
– Ты спокойна, как скала. Если бы она хотела что-то сделать с собой, ты бы так себя не вела. Значит что-то другое, – я поднял на нее взгляд, но ее маска безразличия была непроницаемой. – Ладно, так что ты должна отдать мне, Эльван?  
Она деловито хмыкнула, поставив поднос с кофе, сахаром и двумя стаканами воды на стол. Откинув черную прядь шелковистых блестящих волос с лица она, принялась за кофе. В самообладании ей нет равных.   
– Я сказала, что мне есть, что тебе отдать. Но я не сказала, что отдам сегодня, – тихо цокнув кружечкой, она перевела довольный взгляд на меня. Зато я свое самообладание терял. Резко встал и схватил пальто. Слишком резко – мой стул с грохотом упал на пол. Все внутри меня клокотало, руки трясла дрожь, но я улыбался.  
– Надеюсь, Санджару твой ответ понравится больше, чем мне. Иначе, я тебе не завидую.   
Набрасываю темно-зеленое пальто на плечи, оно противно прилипает к тонкой водолазке. Это был удар ниже пояса, я видел, как в ужасе исказилось лицо девушки. Одно дело отливать меня, совсем другое моего друга. Она знает это. Уже выхожу в коридор, чтобы покинуть этот проклятый дом, где все пропитано ее запахом. Но Эльван окликает меня, и я безучастно поворачиваю к ней только голову.  
– Это письмо я должна отдать тебе только через неделю. Я дала слово. А ты дай слово мне, что дашь ей эту неделю как бы тяжело тебе не было. То, что сделал брат Санджар, непростительно. Это даёт конец всему: их легенде и их прошлому. Наре, да и любая девушка, не заслуживает такого. И именно поэтому ты должен дать ей немного свободы, – она протягивает мне плотный конверт, на котором почерком Наре нацарапано мое имя. В груди все сжимается и сердце падает в холодный колодец. Нет, только не это. Она не могла так поступить со мной. Снова. Молниеносно выхватываю конверт и впиваюсь глазами в девушку. Она, закусив губу, смотрит на меня, глаза виноватые.  
– Ах, Эльван, ах! Как давно она уехала? Куда? Она что-то сказала тебе? – прячу конверт в задний карман черных джинс. В пальто он весь вымокнет, а я не хочу терять ни одну букву, выведенную ее рукой.  
– Этого я не скажу. Дай ей время, я тебя очень прошу. Санджар вчера сказал ей о беременности этой змеи Менекше, и я не знаю, как моя девочка выдержала это. Ты скажи мне, брат Гедиз, Санджар совсем с головой не дружит?! – она всплескнула руками вверх и уперла их в бока. Девушка с досадой покачала головой, в глазах читался гнев. Как бы невыносима порой не была Эльван, к Наре она относилась только с добром. И ей было обидно за нее, как за родную.   
– Спроси это с него сама, – злобно прошипев, я вылетел из дома, шибанув дверью так, что она чуть не треснула. Зачем, Наре, зачем ты так поступаешь? Я уже дошел до машины и обессиленно плюхнулся в ее салон. Дождь так и не прекратил лить, снаружи было холодно, все окутано липкой дымкой. Оно и к лучшему, никто не увидит, что происходит внутри автомобиля. Я долго смотрел на конверт, помятый после моего заднего кармана, не решаясь открыть его. Чтобы там ни было, это разобьёт мне сердце. Готов ли я к этому?


End file.
